Field of the invention relates to a short arc discharge lamp in which cadmium and rare gas contribute to a radiation. The invention more particularly relates to a cadmium/rare gas discharge lamp of the short arc type which is suitable for use as the light source of optical devices and in which ultraviolet rays are used, as well as a projection exposure device suitable for semiconductor manufacture using the cadmium/rare gas discharge lamp of the short arc type.